Seventh Heaven
by Jaynouga
Summary: A fan fiction that focuses on the lives of Dean Winchester, a Director of Sales and Marketing at Sandover Bridge and Iron Inc. and Castiel Novak, a literature teacher at Lawrence High. The two live a happy apple pie life, starting a life all on their own. They're in love, in every sense of the word. They keep each other happy and alive. Everything in this world is happy as can be.


Date: August 28, 2013

Age:

-Castiel Novak: 26

-Dean Winchester: 28

Happiness - Noun - It's the rush of electricity that Dean Winchester feels everytime he takes one quick look at his beloved, Castiel Novak.

They were happy. Truly, they were. In every sense of the world. To them, it felt as though the world was centered around them and all that mattered were the two of them and making each other happy. Every effort put into each other's face, every money invested in gifts, it was all more than worth it.

It's such a rare sight to see the true beauty and nature of love, but Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak definitely made it look as though it was an every day occurrence. Every second of it was a gift. A wonderful momentous gift.

"Alright, class, please turn to page three hundred and forty-seven." Castiel instructed, a smile on his face. He, himself, opened the textbook from the podium just in front of the classroom. Always ready to learn, even as an adult. The man was peculiar in such a way. A rare breed of human that has a constant thirst for knowledge.

"Today, we'll be discussing about The Glass Menagerie. A classic play written by..." Castiel suddenly stopped in his tracks, blue eyes darted towards the door as he caught a glimpse of someone standing there. Immediately, his heart started to pump faster and he almost burst into joy at the sight.

"Hey there, Mr. Novak. I'm not interrupting, am I?" Dean Winchester asked from the door of Castiel's classroom, one hand holding a lush bouquet of flowers. And of course, a satisfied look on his face at the sight of Castiel's after seeing him. "I brought you flowers." He said with a smile and held up the bouquet closer to the other, though he still remained quite a distance away standing at the door.

Dean and Castiel were already starting to hear the 'Aww's coming from a few kids in the classroom. Hell, Castiel was even sure he saw a few cell phones being pulled out from the corner of his eyes. But he didn't dare take his eyes away from Dean. His beautiful and loving boyfriend who never ceases to stop being so incredible. A tear was already starting to roll down Castiel's face and he felt so embarrassed at that. A teacher, standing in front of his own classroom, crying.

"N-No, Dean. You're not disturbing." Castiel lied. Dean was disturbing a class, that was certainly true, but the teacher figured he could just let this one slide right on by. His blue eyes locked directly with the bundle of flowers. Pastel colors seemed to reflect in his eyes. Those pinks, violets, blues, reds, yellows, greens. It was so beautiful, but what made it so was the love behind it.

Dean walked towards Castiel and handed him the flowers, still a bright smile on his face. "I love you, baby." He whispered to Castiel's ear before he placed a gentle loving kiss on the teacher's lips. That definitely drew some attention from the classroom. Though none of it was bad. Surprisingly, it was all very good reactions. Specially Castiel's who was now blushing a bright pink, almost matching the pink colors on some of the flowers that Dean got him.

Castiel chuckled as he gently pushed Dean away, parting from the kiss even though he didn't want to. "You're going to end up getting me fired, sweetie." Castiel said before he placed a quick peck on the other's lips. He's kind of forgotten that there was a class right before them. "But... I do appreciate the flowers." Castiel smiled at the other. His hands were now wrapped around Dean's neck, the bouquet still held tight in his hands. "They're going to need water." He reminded, though it wasn't in any attempt to ruin Dean's gift. Really, it was more an effort to save it. He'd rather have the flowers make it through the day.

"Oh. Shit. Right." Dean said, now remembering what he'd have forgotten just a few minutes ago. A vase and water. He should have really planned this earlier in his day, but it was sort of a whim of the winds type of thing. He was on his break from his work at the office, and he figured he'd do something nice for Cas. Well, it looks like it's pretty much all ruined now.

The teacher smiled at the other and let out a soft chuckle. "It's fine, Dean. Really." Castiel assured, "I think I can find a make shift vase somewhere in my teacher's closet. You go, your break's going to be over pretty soon isn't it?" He raised an eyebrow.

Dean huffed out a breath, feeling slightly disappointed in himself for the little slip up. He was usually more focused, but he figured he could blame being too blinded by love on that. "Alright. You sure? I can just go over to a store close-by and buy you a vase and fill it up with water." He offered.

"It's fine." Castiel assured. "Now go, sweetie. I don't want you getting in trouble with your boss. And I know if we get caught by my boss here, I'm certainly getting in trouble." Castiel chuckled.

"Fine." Dean said in defeat, knowing there wasn't going to be much changing Castiel's mind. "Have fun at work, alright?" Dean stole another kiss from the other's lips before he slipped away headed back to the office. He knew if he was late, his boss Zachariah Alder would have had his ass for lunch, and Castiel knew it too.

The moment Castiel turned around to face the class again, he was hit with the sudden realization that yes he had a class full of teenagers staring at him. And more importantly, a class of teenagers just witnessed two grown men being romantic with each other. That was certainly embarrassing, but for some reason he felt as though it was worth it with Dean.

Castiel cleared his throat, blue eyes not making too much of a direct contact with the students. Though, the blush on his cheeks were more than enough to tell the story of what he was feeling. Both awkward and in love. Two that don't really mix well, but somehow Dean made it so.

"Well, I would suggest that the class have a discussion about the play while I look for a suitable vase to place these flowers in." Castiel said as he tried to hide the blush he was certainly feeling on his cheeks. He could hear the murmurs of the teenagers, the words "boyfriend", "husband", "partner", and whatever else that could be synonymous to those were certainly being passed around.

The teacher started to rummage through the teacher's closet in his classroom, and surprisingly, he was able to find a bucket for the flowers. He left the classroom to fill up the bucket, entrusting his students to be mature enough not to do too much harm. He quickly returned, his teachers intuition and a few years of teaching telling him that those kids were definitely talking loudly and only silenced when they heard his footsteps coming.

Castiel set the bucket down at the corner of the room, behind his desk, making sure that it was secure and safe. As Castiel returned to the podium at the front of the classroom, an arm shot up from the sea of students before him.

"Was the your _boyfriend_ Mr. Novak or is he your _husband_?" A student asked and made sure to emphasize on those two words. Certainly the students were very interested in his personal life. With his experience with both teaching and having gone to school himself, he knew it would have been a very italicized subject. Specially after what Dean's just done.

"Yes. It's one of those two, Abbie." Castiel answer with a soft chuckle. He could already hear the subtle giggles chime from the class. He cleared his throat, hoping that there wouldn't have been anymore questions about Dean even though he'd have loved to have talked about the man all day long. "Now, page three hundred and forty-seven..." He said as he picked up from where he left off.


End file.
